<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caminos separados by Charluug18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653294">Caminos separados</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charluug18/pseuds/Charluug18'>Charluug18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>colección de canciones [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Trafalgar D. Water Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Omegaverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charluug18/pseuds/Charluug18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy nunca habia estado mas agradecido en la vida desde que la relación que tenía con el mayor de los Vinsmoke terminara mal.<br/>-Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Ichiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>colección de canciones [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>es la Lawlu week, no participare, pero no podía dejar de compartir esta historia en este día, tengo trabajando en ella desde hace una semana, y como hoy no tuve nada pendiente me dedique a terminarla, espero les guste.<br/>disculpen los errores ortográficos y tipográficos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La cafetería estaba vacía, Ichiji y Luffy se acercaron a la mesa junto a la ventana, fue una casualidad un tanto extraña el encontrado de pasada, las manos de Luffy temblaban en señal de nerviosismo, es cierto que la relación que tenía con el mayor de los Vinsmoke no había terminado bien, ambos se vieron a los ojos cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar una canción con mucho significado.</p><p>Es difícil recordar cómo se sentía antes<br/>Ahora encontré el amor de mi vida<br/>Pasa las cosas, ponte más cómodo<br/>Todo va bien</p><p>Luffy no se había sentido tan identificado como ahora.</p><p>- ¿has estado bien? - Ichiji tenía un semblante frío como siempre.</p><p>-lo he estado, estoy mejor que nunca- Luffy trato que su voz sonará lo más audible posible y sin ningún toque de nerviosismo.</p><p>- Luffy, escucha yo- la camarera interrumpió a Ichiji.</p><p>-Buenos tardes, sean bienvenidos al café la sirena, mi nombre es Camie y seré su camarera.</p><p>La camarera les sonrió a ambos no se dio cuenta de la tensión que tenían los dos, Luffy agradeció en silencio su intervención, gracias a eso pudo relajarse.</p><p>Y después de todos los obstáculos<br/>, es bueno verte ahora con otra persona.</p><p>-Les dejo el menú, no duden en llamarme cuando hayan elegido- Camie se fue en dirección a otros comensales clientes.</p><p>Y es un milagro que tú y yo sigamos siendo buenos amigos<br/>Después de todo lo que hemos pasado<br/>Sé que somos geniales<br/>Sé que somos geniales</p><p>-Luffy, escucha yo, lamento todo lo que paso, los problemas, los errores que cometí el Haberte forzado a tantas cosas- los ojos de Ichiji estaban irritados, claramente conteniendo las lágrimas.</p><p>Ambos comenzaron a recordar la primera vez en la que se conocieron, un día de otoño, cuando las hojas caían y el frio helaba hasta los huesos el viento se llevó el sombrero de paja del menor, quien no dudó ni un segundo en correr por él , pero un intento por agarrarlo accidentalmente tropezó con alguien tirandolos al suelo.</p><p>Ichiji había tenido un mal día comenzando porque se había despertado tarde para ir a su clase de cálculo en la universidad, estudiaba negocios, y al ser el hijo mayor de los Vinsmoke Judge solía exigirle más dado que heredaría más de la mitad de la empresa en comparación a sus cuatro hermanos, luego encontró a su tercer hermano sin ropa con un alfa de cabello verde lo que le faltaba, tener que intervenir en la relación de su hermano porque este ya estaba comprometido, además de que también era un alfa, y de pronto esta persona que había tropezado con él y seguía en su regazo.</p><p>Iba a reclamarle, pero al ver sus ojos marrones, su nariz y mejillas enrojecidas algo se conmovió dentro del alfa, más cuando aspiró su aroma a vainilla, el alfa inhalo profundamente, las mejillas de Luffy se pusieron aún más rojas si era posible, y se incorporó del regazo del alfa, la mirada que le dio cohibió al menor, nunca nadie lo había visto de esa manera, y se dio cuenta de que le gustaba.</p><p>El monito se disculpó con el pelirrojo y siguió su camino en una dirección completamente diferente a la del otro, en ningún momento ninguno de los dos giro en dirección al otro para verse, Luffy por la vergüenza de haber tropezado con alguien y no significa movido en un tiempo y el otro porque no entendía porque el simple olor del omega logró calmarlo haciendo que el día gris que tenía fue reemplazado por unos rayos de sol.</p><p>La segunda vez que se encontró fue en la biblioteca de la universidad, el menor trataba de bajar un libro, el pelirrojo sintió el aroma del omega y con curiosidad se dirigió ahí, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver como el monito luchaba por bajar el libro del estante, se posó detrás del menor y con suma facilidad lo bajo, Diccionario De Psicología de Umberto Galimberti, el moreno le agradeció, y con nerviosismo se fue a una mesa donde noto que estaban dos mujeres sentadas y con asombro vio como su hermano Sanji y el peliverde con el que lo encontró se dirigía en dirección a ellos.</p><p>Las idas a la biblioteca por Luffy comenzó cuando Nami y Robin hablaron seriamente con él, sabía que en el fondo todos tenían razón, era muy hiperactivo y demasiado ruidoso, pero ahora estaba en la universidad y tenía que cambiar para mejor, el sacrificio que estaban haciendo sus dos hermanos mayores al enviarlo a la universidad, ver como tenían que llegar al fin de mes extendiendo lo poco que ganaban y sabía que la universidad consumía mucho dinero, es por eso que agradeció enormemente la plática que tuvo con ambas omegas, y por el sacrificio de sus hermanos y por el mismo iba a ser el mejor licenciado en psicología clínica, aunque era un Omega iba a ser el mejor.</p><p>Por eso todos los miércoles y viernes solía adelantar trabajos y tareas no teniendo los recursos suficientes para poder costear la mayoría de los libros que exigían, al igual que sus dos amigas, los tres se quedaban hasta las 9 de la noche una hora antes que cerrara la biblioteca de la universidad para seguir tomando apuntes.</p><p>Sus hermanos y su mejor amigo Zoro un alfa se resultados asombrado por todo el empeño que estaba dando en sus estudios, incluso su abuelo un alfa de muy mal carácter llamo diciéndole que estaba tan orgulloso de él, porque ya en su tercer año daba buenos , y quería seguir así, les había contado a sus amigas de el alfa con el que chocó cuando daba un paseo por el parque que quedaba cerca de la universidad, al ver como el menor llegaba con las mejillas enrojecidad y con un signo de nerviosismo, ambas voltearon disimuladamente a ver la dirección por donde salio.</p><p>- ¿es ese el alfa Luffy? - siempre le sorprendía la facilidad con la que Nico Robin relacionaba y conectaba todo.</p><p>- déjame decir que no es nada feo- Nami solía ser tan descarada como siempre.</p><p>Luffy asintió en respuesta, sus amigos llegaron después dos grandes e imponentes alfas, agarrados de la mano, estaban bromeando un rato hasta que Nami hizo el comentario de que a Luffy le gustaba un alfa, señalo la dirección en la esquina opuesta donde Ichiji estaba leyendo un libro de relaciones internacionales, Sanji palideció visiblemente.</p><p>-Mantente alejado de él Luffy- el menor lo vio con una interrogante- créeme se lo que te digo.</p><p>No siguieron hablando más del tema, ambas mujeres estaban curiosas, pero Sanji no quiso mencionar nada más, sin embargo, el menor se dijo asi mismo que el juzgaría si hacerlo o no, puesto que ninguno de los encuentros había sido planeado.</p><p>Un año después lamentaría no haber tomado el consejo de Sanji en serio.</p><p>
  <em>Actualidad:</em>
</p><p>Los sentimientos de Luffy estaban mezclados, la ira, tristeza y melancolía estaban entremezclados, sus olores empezar a salir a flote, Ichiji se dio cuenta de esto y trato de enviar feromonas para tranquilizarlo, quizás podría ayudar un poco, se reprendió por ser tan directo .</p><p>-Ichiji, yo- Luffy se calmó después de la carga de feromonas que envió el alfa- no voy a mentirte que dolió, tus actitudes mezquinas hacia conmigo, sé que no querías decepcionar a Judge pero, no fue la forma Ichiji, salí muy lastimado.</p><p>Solíamos pensar que era imposible<br/>Ahora me llamas por mi nuevo apellido Los<br/>recuerdos parecen tan lejanos El<br/>tiempo siempre mata el dolor.</p><p>Sé que no tengo perdón por lo que cometí - un suspiro salió de los labios del pelirrojo- pero yo te amaba, y aun lo hago.</p><p>Luffy se tensó visiblemente.</p><p>-No te pediré una oportunidad ni nada, puedo oler un nuevo aroma en ti y se lo que eso significa- los ojos del pelirrojo se desviaron hacia la ventana mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.</p><p>Luffy se sonrojo visiblemente y se llevó una mano hacia su marca, no se percató de la lagrima que caía por la mejilla de Ichiji.</p><p>Camie la camarera regreso hacia ellos sacándolos de sus recuerdos.</p><p>- ¿están listos para ordenar? - les regalo una enorme sonrisa mientras sacaba su libreta y su lápiz.</p><p>- un café negro.</p><p>Luffy pudo notar que los hábitos de Ichiji no cambió después de tanto tiempo, siempre era lo mismo que solía pedir cuando iban por las tardes a recorrer las calles de Dressrosa, la camarera se giró hacia Luffy y este le sonrió.</p><p>-Una malteada de fresa, una rebanada de tarta de chocolate con fresca y crema chantillí, una rebanada de tarta de queso crema y un croassan.</p><p>La camarera se sorprendió por el pedido sin embargo lo anoto todo, por otro lado, Ichiji dio una pequeña sonrisa, había cosas que nunca cambiaban.</p><p>-Enseguida los traeré.</p><p>Cuando la camarera se fue Ichiji no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, que rápidamente fue convirtiéndose en una gran carcajada, Luffy asombrado por esto, lo quedo viendo siendo contagiado por la risa del pelirrojo no pudo evitar unirse.</p><p>- ¿viste su cara? -Ichiji le pregunto a Luffy en son de burla.</p><p>- por supuesto que la vi- aun con lágrimas en los ojos.</p><p>-¡me alegro de que haya cosas que todavía no cambien!- el pelirrojo le sonrió con tanto amor al menor.</p><p>-¡pero pensé que no te gustaban las tartas de queso crema!- esto fue lo que intrigó al mayor, ya que en cada salida que hacían juntos el menor siempre arrugaba su nariz cuando veía una.</p><p>
  <em>Recuerdos:</em>
</p><p>Diciembre comenzó y solo faltaban pocos días para terminar el tercer año de Luffy, se exigió mucho más para ser uno de los mejores promedios, entro rápido a la biblioteca, pero encontró todas las mesas llenas, diversos olores mezclados, alfas más que todo, no tener que regresar por el mismo lugar, con suerte encontró una mesa donde había un asiento libre, con pasos temblorosos se acercó al lugar.</p><ul>
<li>¿Puedo sentarme aquí? - Los ojos de Ichiji que estaban ocupados revisando los números de sus ejercicios de cálculo se dirigieron hacia la voz, reconoció al omega, y su olor inundo sus fosas nasales.</li>
</ul><p>Le dio un asentimiento y vio como el menor exhalo en señal de alivio, no presto tanta atención cuando se fue en dirección a los estantes, siguió con lo suyo.</p><p>Después de dos horas, el menor comenzó a obeservar al mayor, Ichiji sintió los ojos del menor y no sabe porque le regalo una pequeña sonrisa coqueta, las mejillas del monito se colorean en rojo al ser descubierto, así que bajo la mirada de vuelta al libro y siguió con su trabajo.</p><ul>
<li>¡Me llamo Ichiji!.</li>
</ul><p>El menor se sorprendió porque en ningún momento el alfa le había dirigido una palabra, salió rápido del estupor y con una gran sonrisa se presentó.</p><ul>
<li>¡Soy Luffy!.</li>
</ul><p>Eso comenzó todo, cuando regresaron a la universidad a mediados de enero, era normal ver como se sonreían si se encontraban o verlos compartiendo una mesa en la biblioteca, sus conversaciones que eran muy escasas pasaron de ¿Cómo fue la lección de hoy? a ¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana? ¿Y de ¿quieres ir al cine este viernes a las 8?</p><p>En una ocasión se dirigieron hacia las afueras de la ciudad donde Luffy se asombró de ver un lago, era una sorpresa, Ichiji agarro la canasta que traía en el maletero, extendió la manta roja, abrió la canasta y se sentaron, diversos tipos de carne le daban la bienvenida a Luffy.</p><p>Ichiji vio como Luffy se llevaba una uva a los labios, admiro como los rayos del sol parecían iluminar al omega, y estando ahí con una uva a medio comer, sentados en la manta frente a un lago con el sol en su punto máximo Ichiji se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de Luffy.</p><p>Sus amigas comenzaron a darle consejos y tips para verse siempre presentable y guapo sin la necesidad de tantas cosas costosas, de una forma sencilla Luffy siempre brillaba a los ojos de Ichiji, por eso 6 meses después comenzó a salir, Sanji when se enteró trato de que terminaran alegando de que no sabía a lo que se estaba metiendo, ocasionando una fuerte discusión con Zoro con el que casi termina su relación por defender al omega.</p><p>Todos los jueves a las 5 de la tarde se dirigían a una cafetería en específico, Amazong Lilly la dueña del negocio no tardo ni un momento en enamorarse del omega, y siempre le ofrecía todo sin ningún costo, pero Ichiji siempre pagaba por los dos, el alfa se sorprendía la facilidad con la que su novio podía comer tanto en menos de 5 minutos, pero verlo feliz y lleno de comida no impedía que lo complaciera siempre, excepto por los pasteles de calabaza, zanahoria, queso crema el menor siempre los rechazaba alegando que no sabía porque las personas se esmeraban en preparar tortas con esos ingredientes.</p><p> </p><p>Sí, sé que somos geniales</p><p>El menor se sonrojó ante lo dicho por el mayor, sin embargo, la sonrisa que le dio a este fue de una alegría completa, tanto que pareció iluminar la habitación.</p><p>-eso es- se detuvo, hoy le dieron los resultados de sus exámenes, y el sería la primera persona en enterarse- hoy me dieron los resultados de unos exámenes, me había estado sintiendo mal desde hace dos semanas.</p><p>- ¿te encuentras bien? -el mayor se preocupó visiblemente, Luffy era una persona tan desinteresada y tan amable con Todos que se merecía lo mejor del mundo siempre.</p><p>Y seré feliz por ti<br/>Si puedes ser feliz por mí<br/>Círculos y triángulos<br/>Y ahora estamos saliendo con tu nueva novia</p><p>- lo estoy- salió más alto de lo que pretendía- es solo que, es solo que eres la primera persona a la que se lo diré.</p><p>- ¡VAYA! - Ichiji no se podía imaginar a que se refería el menor, aqueo una ceja en su dirección.</p><p> Luffy se aclaró la garganta.</p><p>-Estoy embarazado- su alegría era tal, que contagió un poco a Ichiji.</p><p>El pelirrojo tuvo un sentimiento agridulce, pensando en lo que podría y no podría haber sido, dándose cuenta de que jamás estaría de la forma que siempre quiso con el menor, no después de esto, y sin embargo se alegraba enormemente por él.</p><p>
  <em>Recuerdos:</em>
</p><p>Ichiji tenía tantos planes con Luffy, quería que su relación fuera duradera, por eso había tomado la decisión de presentarlo a su familia, sabía que se estaba arriesgando con el padre que tenía, pero quería hacer todo bien, le había dicho al monito que pasaría por el a las 18:00 PM.</p><p>El menor se entusiasmó ante la idea de conocer a la familia de su novio, les pidió ayuda a sus amigas, Ichiji lego 5 minutos antes como siempre cada que se reunieron ambos salieron del dormitorio del menor y fueron juntos a la casa de este.</p><p>Luffy sabía que su novio tenía dinero, pero no sabía que tanto, al ver la enorme mansión que daba cerca de un lago, cuando llegaron noto que todos eran alfas, se sorprendió de ver a Sanji ahí, el rubio solo le dio una triste mirada .</p><p>No le tomo mucha importancia, hasta después de la cena donde todo fue un desastre, el padre de Ichiji tras conocerlo lanzó indirectas por su condición económica, y su apellido no conocido, Sanji le dio una mirada y discute con Judge, lo que más le sorprendió es que Ichiji en ningún momento lo defendió, siempre con un gesto frío, pero tuvo que ser su hermano menor quien recibió el golpe.</p><p>- ¡Defiendelo Idiota, es tu novio! - Sanji hervía en cólera al ver que su hermano no se movía.</p><p>- Eres un hijo malagradecido Sanji- las venas de Judge se resaltan enormemente.</p><p>- ¡ICHIJI!</p><p>Ichiji solo podía ver toda la escena una parte quería ir y defender a su novio, pero el miedo hacia su padre era más grande y fuerte.</p><p>-Decídete de una maldita vez- Sanji le gritó frustrado a su hermano mientras más sangre corría de su nariz, podía ver a su amigo acurrucado de miedo por todos los olores mezclados en el aire.</p><p>Hacía mucho tiempo que sus demás hermanos decidieron irse a sus habitaciones y desaparecer de la escena protagonizada por los tres Vinsmoke y el omega.</p><p>-¡Ichiji, si se te ocurre defenderlo, puedes olvidarte de todo lo que he planeado para ti! - el pelirrojo sabía que las amenazas de su padre se cumplían siempre.</p><p>-No es posible que te interese más el dinero que tu novio- las palabras que dijo Sanji se colaron muy dentro de Ichiji.</p><p>-Es todo, nos vamos Luffy, reniego de esta familia, hoy dejo de ser un Vinsmoke más.</p><p>Luffy inmediatamente se tensó y se acurruco del miedo, Sanji a como pudo lo sacó de su casa a tropezones, no entendía que había hecho mal para que Ichiji quien fue el que quiso traerlo lo dejara solo, being insultado y amenazado.</p><p>- Ese idiota- Sanji conducía rápido mientras sangre salía de su nariz- creo que me fracturó el tabique.</p><p>- Sanji yo- Luffy estaba nervioso, nunca nadie le había hecho todo hasta hoy, su primer rechazo por ser un omega hombre ía hecho hasta hoy, su primer rechazo por ser un omega hombre, sin un apellido fuerte menos una condición económica envidiable.</p><p>- No es tu culpa Luffy, ese idiota que tengo por padre es un clasista de lo peor, y tenías que salir con el idiota de mi hermano mayor que solo se preocupa por lo que dirá Judge Vinsmoke.</p><p>- Pensé que me quería.</p><p>- De una forma retorcida lo hace, Luffy.</p><p>- No quiero volver a verlo, no puedo estar con alguien que deja que me traten y me pisoteen como si fuera un mueble viejo o una alfombra.</p><p>- Y no volverás a verlo Luffy, de eso me encargaré yo, ya he tenido suficiente de esa familia de mierda.</p><p>- Gracias Sanji, eres un muy buen amigo.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy le dijo a Sanji que fuesen al hospital el alfa no dejaba de sangrar y su nariz se notaba en una dirección que ambos sabían que no debería estar, el Polar Tang Hospital les dio la bienvenida.</p><p>Trafalgar Law un R3 de cirugía cardiotorácica odiaba los turnos de fin de semana, sabía que cualquier loco en sábado vendría por un accidente de una forma estúpida, y como no había tanto personal él tenía que asumir la guardia de este al menos no estaba solo, sus tres mejores amigos Penguin y Sachi dos R3 de medicina Interna y Bepo el R3 de pediatría estaban de guardia también.</p><p>- Doctor, hay un paciente en la sala número 3 tiene un tabique desviado- Law no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos.</p><p>- ¿por qué exactamente me buscas a mí y no a un R1?</p><p>Law seguía sin entender porque después de todo este tiempo siempre lo iban a buscar a él y no a los R1 quienes tenían que atender casos menores como este.</p><p>- Bueno no logramos encontrar a la doctora Bonney, y me topé con usted.</p><p>Law la fulmino con la mirada, la enfermera se encogió ante el alfa con todo el estrés del mundo se dirigió hacia la sala, sus pensamientos iban en maldita Bonney y su capacidad de comer tanta Pizza cuando tenía que estar trabajando, en estos momentos odiaba a todo el mundo, con un exceso de fuerza abrió la puerta asustando a las dos personas que se encontraban dentro del lugar.</p><p>Toda la ira de Law paso a segundo plano cuando sintió el olor más delicioso que había olido en su vida, Vainilla, chocolate y sal marina, se giró en dirección al Omega moreno y azabache que estaba con sus ojos enrojecidos, la ira broto de su interior mataría a quien hizo llorar al pequeño, un gruñido bajo salió de sus labios, se acercó al menor.</p><p>Sanji quien había visto la reacción del doctor se sorprendió e iba a levantarse para apartarlo de Luffy, hasta que escucho el gruñido del alfa y el ronroneo de su amigo.</p><p>-Mío- Law había pasado buscando a su otra mitad desde hacía mucho tiempo, el ser un Alfa dominante solo quería encontrar a su Omega no le importaba que genero era, solo le importaba todo el amor que tenía para darle.</p><p>Luffy se sorprendió al ver al Alfa que abrió la puerta, el olor a medicamentos, menta y hierbabuena inundaron sus fosas nasales, nunca había sentido nada como eso, jamás, al ver los ojos grises del alfa se perdió en ellos, deseaba muy en el fondo poder verlos por toda una vida, o más bien su omega, quien estaba inquieto desde que el doctor abrió la puerta, vio cómo se acercaba hasta donde él y lo rodeo con sus brazos.</p><p>Su omega ronroneo, más cuando escucho el Mío tan posesivo saliendo de los labios del alfa, Luffy nunca se había sentido tan seguro en los brazos de alguien como hoy, incluso el mal rato que tuvo que pasar en casa de Ichiji quedo en segundo plano, nada más importaba, no cuando estaba en el lugar más seguro que jamás haya sentido en su vida.</p><p>Los brazos del hombre al que más amaría en su vida.</p><p>- Bueno, pueden cortarla ustedes dos, ¿tratarías la desviación en mi tabique nasal? O ¿vas a marcar a mi amigo?.</p><p>Las palabras de Sanji los sacaron de la pequeña burbuja en la que estaban, y Law nunca jamás volvería a renegar de estar en un turno en sábado, excepto el no poder despertar a su Omega con mimos por la mañana.</p><p>
  <em>Actualidad:</em>
</p><p>- ¡felicidades Luffy! - Ichiji se levantó para abrazarlo.</p><p>El menor se sorprendió ya que el pelirrojo no era de demostraciones físicas, sin embargo, le correspondió.</p><p>-Estoy seguro de que serás una buena madre.</p><p>-Muchas gracias Ichij.</p><p>Se separaron lentamente ambos viéndose a los ojos, Luffy pudo notar el anhelo que tenía Ichiji e Ichiji pudo notar que la mirada de Luffy estaba tan brillante desde que le dio la noticia, se sentaron en el momento exacto que Camie trajo su.</p><p>Tan lejos de donde hemos estado,</p><p> sé que somos geniales,</p><p>sé que somos geniales</p><p>Luffy comenzó a comer lentamente, no quería ir otra vez al baño a vomitar todo por enésima vez, ya amaba a su cachorro, pero odiaba la facilidad con que lo hacía ir al baño, se preguntaba si Law podría darle algo para las náuseas.</p><p>
  <em>Recuerdos:</em>
</p><p>Se sintió agotado, y no por toda la acción que tuvo en la noche con su pareja, se sorprendía enormemente que sus hermanos no le reclamarán el hecho de que ya estuviese marcado sin casarse y que no pasará en la casa de los tres, siempre estaba en el apartamento de Law, incluso tenía casi toda su ropa en el armario de la habitación junto con la de su novio, sus cosas de uso personal estaban regadas en el tocador del baño, un cepillo de dientes extra al lado del de su alfa, incluso las compras solían hacerlas juntos, siempre notando más las necesidades del menor.</p><p>Se trató de levantar, pero un fuerte brazo lo tenía rodeado, Law solía aferrarse como un Koala cuando dormían juntos, no le molestaba, se dio cuenta después de 3 años de relación que esa era la forma en la que él alfa podía dormir sin pesadillas .</p><p>- cinco minutos más- la voz somnolienta de su pareja siempre hacía que las mejillas de Luffy se sonrojaran.</p><p>Quizá sea por lo ronco que sonaba y su voz salía más fuerte de lo que era, como cuando hacían el amor.</p><p>- Tengo que ir al baño.</p><p>Las palabras claves siempre, Law aflojo el agarre, Luffy se levantó y se dirigió al baño, comenzó lavando sus dientes, abrió la ducha, buscaba una de los exfoliantes en su neceser siempre lo hacía una vez a la semana y se le había olvidado desde hacía tres, lo agarro desde el estante donde estaba, se dio cuenta de que le quedaba poco debería que salir con sus amigas a buscar otro, este era el único que no irritaba su piel, cuando coloco el neceser en la encimera se fijó en las píldoras que estaban dentro, un jadeo salió de sus labios.</p><p>Las dos últimas filas estaban todavía enteras, saco rápidamente el blíster, y busco el calendario que estaba en el baño anunciando su celo, saco cuentas, tenía un retaso de una semana y las dos últimas filas del blíster seguían llenas, se había olvidado tomarse las pastillas al igual que el tiempo que no había usado su exfoliante, guardo todo y lo coloco en el mismo sitio.</p><p>Se puso libido, Law había anudado dentro de él como siempre, su alfa siempre se venía dentro de él, no había poder en el mundo de que no estuviese esperando un cachorro, el agua seguía corriendo, la bilis subió por su garganta y comenzó a vomitar.</p><p>Law despertó cuando escucho las arcadas, se despabiló lo más rápido que pudo el frío de la mañana le dio la bienvenida, se dirigió al baño donde encontró a su omega vomitando, escalofrío corrió por su espalda, se agacho y comenzó a darle masajes en la espalda.</p><p>-Vete, estoy horrible.</p><p>Con voz temblorosa Luffy corrió a su pareja, a pesar de estar tres años juntos, nunca le gusto su aspecto de la mañana y peor ahora que estaba vomitando, pensar en que estaba esperando un bebé lo puso más nervioso y volvió a vomitar.</p><p>Law se preocupó al ver a su pareja en ese estado, sabía que comía tanto y que algún día eso provocaría un desequilibrio en su estómago, no sabía si fue los tacos mexicanos, la pasta con albóndigas o el helado de chocolate, solo podía imaginarse una intoxicación alimentaria.</p><p>se levantó, no precisamente para irse, se dirigió hacia la cocina y lleno un vaso con agua, comenzó a buscar el medicamento que sabría que podía ayudar en este caso, llego al baño y Luffy había dejado de devolver su estómago.</p><p>Lo ayudo a levantarse mientras el omega volvía a lavar su boca con un poco de asco todavía, se lavó su cara y acepto el vaso con agua que le daba su pareja, Law llevo una mano a su cabello, lo beso en la frente.</p><p>-Eres hermoso cariño.</p><p>-No, no lo soy, y apesto a vómito,</p><p>-Para mí siempre vas a ser la persona más hermosa de la vida.</p><p>Con pasos temblorosos se volvieron a acurrucar en la cama, agradecidos de que hoy fue viernes y Law no tuviese turno ese día, pasaron tres días más y los vómitos seguían, Luffy sospechaba lo que era, solo que no podía creerlo, sabía que estaba en negación.</p><p>-Cariño, eso me está preocupando, solo si dejaras que te revise.</p><p>-¡Estoy bien!.</p><p>-¡Llevas tres días vomitando!.</p><p>-Está bien, te prometo que iré mañana a revisar que todo esté bien.</p><p>-Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo.</p><p>-¡NO, yo mañana iré!.</p><p>Law se sorprendió por el rotundo no de su pareja, pero se imaginó que estaba nervioso porque lo regañaría pos sus hábitos alimenticios y no estaba muy equivocado.</p><p>Luffy se dirigió con pasos temblorosos al hospital, seguía nervioso, la idea de un bebé lo aterraba no porque no se sintiera preparado, un cachorro de él y Law sería lo más hermoso de su vida, es solo, que no quería ilusionarse, una parte de él, su parte omega, deseaba con todo su corazón el estarlo.</p><p>Chopper su amigo le dio la bienvenida sabía que podía confiar en él, esperaron a que le dieran los resultados de los exámenes y agradeció el que Chopper les había dicho que eran STAT, le siguió diciendo todos sus síntomas a su amigo quien tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, una hora después de esperar afuera del consultorio, una enfermera llego y toco la puerta Chopper salió a llamarlo al rato, le leyó los resultados y no podía creerlo.</p><p>Lágrimas de felicidad seguían cayendo de sus ojos, escuchó con mucha atención todo lo que le dijo Chopper, lo iba a remitir con Kaya la esposa de su primo Ussop, quería darle la noticia a Law, pero tenía que ser algo genial.</p><p>Law, ese nombre lo hizo soñar despierto, desde que se unieron no había momento en que el de ojos grises no quisiera salir de dentro de él, se aferraba en exceso al menor, no es que se quejara después de todo.</p><p>
  <em>Actualidad:</em>
</p><p>-Me alegro de que seas muy feliz Luffy- Ichiji sacó de sus pensamientos al menor</p><p>-Muchas gracias Ichiji.</p><p>-Sé que esta noticia alegrara mucho a tu pareja- le dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras agarraba su taza de café y le daba un sorbo.</p><p>Las mejillas de Luffy se tiñeron en un rojo más fuerte, tomo un sorbo de su batido para calmarse.</p><p>Ichiji volvió a reírse.</p><p>Dos risas eso era todo un récord</p><p>Afuera en la cafetería se podía ver a un pelinegro frente a una pelirrosa ambos entraron a la misma cafetería.</p><p>Law sintió el aroma de su omega en el aire y se giró bruscamente en dirección donde se encontraban, noto al alfa pelirrojo, Bonney a su lado siguió la mirada, y los pasos de Law.</p><p>Law se aclaró la garganta</p><p>- ¿interrumpo algo? - Law trato de sonar lo más relajado posible, no quería discutir con su pareja y obligo a su alfa a no perder el control.</p><p>Luffy se giró hacia él y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, que hizo que el corazón de Law se acelerará, y dejara los celos posesivos, se paró rápidamente y se inclinó para besarle y abrazarlo.</p><p>-¡Torao!- Luffy gimió entre beso y beso- ¡te extrañe!.</p><p>-¡yo también bebé!-Law le dio un beso en la frente, mientras que Bonney e Ichiji notaban toda la escena el pelirrojo con tristeza</p><p>Pudieron ver cuánto amor tenía el uno por el otro, se sintieron unos intrusos en la pequeña escena protagonizada por la pareja.</p><p>Ichiji quien ya no tenía nada que decirle al menor terminó su taza de café, y con toda la fuerza posible que podría reunir se dijo que esta sería su despedida.</p><p>Se levantó de su asiento y se aclaró la garganta, la pareja dejó de besarse, Law lo fulmina con la mirada.</p><p>-Me alegro de haberte visto otra vez, Lu- le sonrió con melancolía al menor, sorprendiéndolo con el diminutivo de su nombre.</p><p> Ichiji solía acortar su nombre cuando cumplieron un mes de relación.</p><p>De pronto los recuerdos de las horas robadas al final del pasillo de la biblioteca, las caminatas por el parque y el picnic frente al lago llegaron a la mente de ambos.</p><p>Luffy sonrió con melancolía.</p><p>-Yo también ichi- el mayor se alegró porque por una última vez escucharía el diminutivo.</p><p>-Otra vez felicidades Lu.</p><p> </p><p>Antes de irse se giró otra vez.</p><p>-Lu, ¿estamos bien?</p><p>Luffy recordó todas las cosas que le hizo Ichiji, los malos ratos, así como también las cosas buenas por las que pasaron hasta el día de hoy, a su lado Law estaba intrigado, ¿quién era este alfa y por qué tanta confianza con su omega ?, un amigo lo dudaba, conocía a todos los amigos de su pareja y él no estaba incluido.</p><p>Reforzó el agarre en la cintura de su omega, Bonney se reía de toda la escena siempre era divertido ver a su mejor amigo perder el control cuando el pequeño estaba cerca, se volvía tan territorial, y se olvidaba de los demás.</p><p>Luffy fue sacado de sus recuerdos cuando sintió el agarre de Law, amaba la parte posesiva de su alfa, lograba excitarlo en cierto punto, libero feromonas para tranquilizarlo, y le sonrió al pelirrojo.</p><p>-Sí, Ichiji, Estamos bien.</p><p>El pelirrojo le dio una última sonrisa, facturó por ambos y salió de la cafetería, luffy se giró hacia su pareja.</p><p>- ¿quién era ese? - Law lo atrajo más cerca y comenzó a repartir besos en su marca.</p><p>El menor gimió al sentir los besos y caricias por el mayor.</p><p>Bonney se aclaró la garganta.</p><p>-¡Estamos en un lugar público! -les gritó.</p><p>-Puedes apartar la mirada y no molestes- Law le gruñó.</p><p>-Eres un caso perdido Trafalgar, no sé cómo lo aguantas Luffy- el menor intentó apartarse de los brazos de Law, pero este solo lo apretó más sin lastimarlo.</p><p>-Lo amo- les sonrió a los dos.</p><p>Bonney no dudaba del amor que tenía el menor hacía con su mejor amigo, pero por una vez deseaba no tener que presenciar las demostraciones de amor por parte de los tórtolas.</p><p>-¿Podemos ir a casa? - le dijo con voz baja y sensual en el oído.</p><p>Las mejillas de Luffy se tiñeron en rosa, pero asintió en respuesta.</p><p>-Bonney ya sabía que cuando el alfa se ponía en modo coqueto con el menor, no iban a salir del cuarto en unos buenos días.</p><p>Law solo arqueó las cejas instándole a seguir diciendo algo.</p><p>-No he visto a Ruffy en mucho tiempo- le gruño- ¡tú siempre lo acaparas!</p><p>Law le enseñó los dientes.</p><p>-Será porque es mi pareja- le sonrió con burla</p><p>El menor al darse cuenta de que esto iría para largo se sentó a terminar las tartas, cuando se le vino otro antojo.</p><p>-LAAAAW- el menor le dio unos ojos de cachorro que hicieron que los dos que estaban discutiendo se quedarán con las palabras a medio salir.</p><p>-Quiero un pie de limón.</p><p>-¿Limón? - el mayor se sorprendió, bajo su mirada y pudo notar la tarta de queso crema a medio terminar.</p><p>-¿Desde cuándo te gusta el pie de limón y la tarta de queso crema? - Law tenía el ceño fruncido, pero igual llamo a la camarera.</p><p>Camie se acercó a su mesa, intimidada por las dos personas que estaban discutiendo.</p><p>-¡Camie!- le sonrió Luffy y la relajo con las feromonas que mando- un pie de limón.</p><p>La camarera quien ya había notado las extrañas combinaciones del menor y lo que consumía no se sorprendió.</p><p>-Enseguida lo traigo- iba a girarse cuando el menor volvió a hablar.</p><p>-Y una porción de pastel de zanahoria- la peli verde le sonrió y fue por su pedido.</p><p>-¿Zanahoria? - Law se estaba preocupando aún más.</p><p>-¿Cariño te sientes bien?</p><p>En este punto hasta Bonney estaba sorprendida, el menor siempre rechazaba las verduras y no importaba en que fueron productos horneados, siempre su fiel amigo fue la carne y las cosas más dulces.</p><p>-estoy perfectamente cariño- se acercó al pecho de Law, y ronroneo en el cuello del mayor.</p><p>-y más cariñoso- le sonrió y comenzó a acariciarlo.</p><p>-entonces Luffy- Bonney comenzó la conversación antes de que la pareja iniciara una rutina de besos y abrazos en su presencia que sabía no debería fin- ¿Quién era el alfa que estaba contigo ?, no lo había visto nunca, ¿alguno de tus amigos ?</p><p>Camie regreso con los pedidos más un café negro y un batido para Bonney y unos canapes.</p><p>Luffy intentó pensar en una respuesta que no molestara a su alfa, pero sabía que no podía mentir así que decidió ser honesto</p><p>¡Es mi ex!.</p><p>Law que estaba tomando su café, y Bonney quien tomaba de su batido se ahogaron.</p><p>El menor se rió de esto.</p><p>¡¿Qué es tu qué?! - law había dejado el café de lado, y toda su atención se fue para su pareja.</p><p>-Es mi ex Law- le mandó al mayor feromonas para tranquilizarlo como solo un omega podía para con su alfa.</p><p>-Nos encontramos afuera y me pidió disculpas.</p><p>-¿Disculpas? - esta vez fue Bonney quien pregunto.</p><p>Esperaba no haber ocasionado un conflicto con la pareja.</p><p>-No terminamos nada bien, y bueno fue una relación tormentosa, pero le estoy agradecido.</p><p>Law ir a destrozar al alfa pelirrojo, no se podía imaginar a su pequeño monito sufriendo, le hirvió la sangre.</p><p>-¿Por qué? - trato de que su voz sonara normal.</p><p>Pero fue inútil, Luffy lo conocía como la palma de su mano.</p><p>-Porque me hizo ser fuerte, y gracias a eso conocí al amor de mi vida, Law, y solo he ganado cosas maravillosas hasta hoy.</p><p>El mayor se relajó con las palabras del menor y lo atrajo cerca de él.</p><p> -Te amo, Ley.</p><p>- te amo más Luffy</p><p>Se dieron un besito esquimal.</p><p>-cursiissssssss- bonney los interrumpió.</p><p>Se dedicaron a terminar su comida, y Luffy pudo escuchar como terminaba la canción, si, no se sintió tan identificado como con ella, y agradeció por eso, un peso se había librado de sus hombros.</p><p> </p><p>-C-genial<br/>Ah ah sé que somos geniales, ah ah<br/>Ah, sé que somos geniales<br/>C-genial, sí, sé que somos geniales<br/>tú y yo</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. El mejor regalo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>la mejor noticia jamás recibida y una muy buena noticia.<br/>disculpen los errores ortográficos y tipográficos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Necesito ayuda con algo</p><p>Les dice a sus dos mejores amigas mientras se lleva la cuchara llena de helado de chocolate a los labios.</p><p>Nami y Robin se quedan viendo con curiosidad, la primera arqueando una ceja.</p><p>-Ha pasado una semana, y digamos que tengo que decirle algo importante a Law.</p><p>-Esto tiene que ver con que estés esperando un cachorro.</p><p>Nami y Luffy se ahogaron ante las palabras de la mayor.</p><p>-¿Estas embarazado? - dijo/gritó la pelirroja.</p><p>-Shuu, cállate quieres- Se giró a ver si alguien había escuchado algo, y agradecía de que el lugar estuviese vacío salvo por los tres.</p><p>-Lo siento, Luffy- Robin se rio en voz baja- tus cambios alimenticios y de humor son muy notables, me sorprende que nadie más se diera cuenta.</p><p>-Eres la segunda persona que lo sabe, tres contando a Nami.</p><p>-Oh cielos, Luffy- Nami estaba extasiada- quiero ser la madrina.</p><p>-Eso ni hablar- Robin se incorporó en su asiento- la madrina seré yo.</p><p>-Luego discutimos quién será la madrina de mi cachorro quieren- un sentimiento agradable brotó desde lo profundo de Luffy.</p><p>Su cachorro, suyo y de Law, ambas mujeres lo vieron y no pudieron evitar alegarse por el menor.</p><p>-Felicidades Luffy- Sus amigas corrieron a abrazarlo.</p><p>-No puedo creerlo ¿de cuánto estás? - Nami quería respuestas.</p><p>-Según mi ginecólogo, estoy de cuatro semanas.</p><p>-Debiste habernos dichos, podríamos haber ido contigo- la pelinegro le dio una sonrisa maternal.</p><p>-Fue algo de último minuto.</p><p>-dijiste que somos tres quienes saben- la mirada de Robin era calculadora como siempre- ¿Quién es la otra persona Lu?</p><p>-Ichiji Vinsmoke</p><p>Ambas mujeres jadearon, ese nombre era tabú y que la persona quien más sufrió a causa de él lo dijera, les preocupaba de sobremanera, el menor viendo la reacción de sus amigas les conto del encuentro.</p><p>-al menos se disculpó por todo el daño- la mayor sorbía su café.</p><p>- no debiste haber aceptado las disculpas Luffy- Nami comenzó a regañarlo y es que ella fue una de las personas de primera quien presenció todo el daño y dolor que tuvo que soportar el omega.</p><p>Ambas mujeres agradecen en silencio el que Luffy hubiese conocido a Law, sabían que el hombre lo amaba con locura.</p><p>-honestamente, siento que un peso se fue levanto de mis hombros- Luffy jugó con su copa de helado- me siento más tranquilo, finalmente una herida se cierra completamente en mi vida.</p><p>Nami decidió no decir nada, si por ella fuera le cortaría la garganta al pelirrojo, Robin por otro lado, decidió cambiar el tema, recordar al pelirrojo no era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, sobre todo porque sabía que no podía hacerle algo sin levantar sospechas.</p><p>-Entonces, respecto a lo de decirle a Law, se me ocurre una idea.</p><p>Le dio una mirada divertida a Nami y esta rápidamente entendió a qué se refería su mejor amiga, ambas mujeres se levantaron y arrastraron al menor a buscar algo que le sería útil.</p><p>Se miró una última vez en el espejo mientras se colocaba la bata roja que sus amigas habían elegido, al menos será una muy buena bienvenida, faltaba treinta minutos para que su pareja regresara, con eso en mente fue a terminar lo que le faltaba.</p><p>Afuera caía una fuerte lluvia, y Law no pudo estar más agradecido cuando aparco el coche en el estacionamiento del edificio, no quería nada más que acurrucarse con su omega, “su” las palabras hicieron eco en su mente, cuando llego al apartamento encontró una gran sorpresa, las luces estaban apagadas, salvo por las lámparas que estaban en las mesas pequeñas pensó que su omega estaba acostado o en casa de sus hermanos, un suspiro salió de sus labios, quería que el sábado llegara pronto, tenía intenciones de pedirle matrimonio ese día, pues justamente cumplirían cuatro años de haberse conocido, ya tenía todo, el lugar, las palabras y el anillo que estaba guardado en la caja fuerte de su despacho, decidió ingresar a su habitación mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.</p><p>Se sorprendió cuando notó las velas aromatizadas encendidas y los pétalos de rosa esparcidos por todo el piso y la cama.</p><p>-¡Esta es una buena forma de llegar a casa!.</p><p>La puerta del baño se abrió y dejó escapar un jadeo, su pene se contrajo visiblemente, haciendo que el bulto se notara por sobre el pantalón.</p><p>-¡Hola guapo!.</p><p>Luffy tenía los párpados marcados en una tonalidad rosa suave, haciendo que sus ojos marrones resaltasen, sus labios estaban cubiertos por un rojo fuerte, comenzó a abrir la bata roja lentamente y la dejo caer, Law se relamió los labios, Luffy tenía un corpiño de encaje rojo, las bragas igualmente rojas son sostenidas por un liguero y sus piernas están cubiertas por medias negras.</p><p>Los ojos de Law comenzaron a brillar con lujuria, se acercó al omega y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo, aspiro su dulce olor combinado con el de él mismo, pasó una de sus manos por las caderas del menor, y con mucha facilidad lo alzo, el omega soltó un pequeño grito pero no dudo en envolver las piernas alrededor de su alfa.</p><p>-¡Hola cariño!.</p><p>Law le dio un beso demandante al menor su lengua caliente jugaba con la del omega de una manera pecaminosa, el alfa ponía en ello cuanto deseaba a su pareja, no era la primera vez en la que Luffy se estremecía con cada roce que le daba su alfa.</p><p>-¡E-en entonces!.</p><p>Luffy trataba de hablar entre los gemidos.</p><p>-¿t-e te gusta?.</p><p>A law siempre le sorprendía que el menor fuese tímido en cuanto al sexo se tratase, admiro la lencería, las mejillas rojas, los labios hinchados por todos los besos y los ojos llenos de anhelo y deseo, su boca se sintió seca, necesitaba los labios de Luffy, necesitaba beber de él.</p><p>-¡Me encanta!.</p><p>Le dio la sonrisa coqueta y juguetona que hacía que las paredes de Luffy siempre se contrajeran de excitación, deseándolo, anhelandolo.</p><p>Law no perdió más el tiempo y se acercó a la cama depósito a Luffy en el lecho mientras se seguían besando, más salvaje, el alfa se alejó lo suficiente mientras que la piel del omega se erizo al ver como su pareja comenzaba a quitarse la camisa arrojándola hasta la punta de la habitación, los tatuajes le dieron la bienvenida y el monito los admiro, como siempre solía hacerlo, Law era arte, con la tinta recubriendo su piel haciéndolo de este un lienzo, se acercó a su pareja y paso sus dedos por cada uno de los tatuajes, admirando el más reciente, debajo de donde debía de estar su corazón, el único tatuaje en color que tenía un hermoso girasol donde su tallo tenía en letras cursivas su nombre <strong>Luffy</strong>, le dio un suave y delicado beso, mientras Law gemía y se tensaba, se volvieron a ver a los ojos, ambos observaron el deseo y el anhelo que sentían y sin poder evitarlos sus bocas volvieron a danzar al mismo ritmo.</p><p>La melodía eran los gemidos acompañados de la lluvia que caía afuera en la ciudad, dos almas a punto de hacer el acto más hermoso la unión entre dos seres que se amaban más que nada en el mundo.</p><p>-¡Eres tan sexi, tan perfecto!.</p><p>La mano de Law comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Luffy sintiendo la lencería quemando en sus dedos, por mucho que le gustara, le gustaba ver más a su omega sin nada puesto, comenzó a quitar las bragas lentamente, rozó el miembro del menor.</p><p>Luffy sentía que moriría, un simple roce lo estaba haciendo delirar, quería más, quería que Law lo corrompiera.</p><p>No perdiendo el tiempo, desabrocho rápidamente los pantalones de Law.</p><p>-¡Estas impaciente!.</p><p>-¡Siempre lo estoy cuando se trata de ti!.</p><p>Law dejó escapar una risa ayudándole a su pareja, se quitó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, mostrando su miembro erecto, Luffy se relamió los labios al ver su segunda comida favorita en todo el mundo, Law lo deja ser, también ansiaba lo que sabe que está a punto de suceder.</p><p>El monito comienza a acariciar la longitud del ojigris, lame la punta y el líquido preseminal que es liberado, toma la cabeza entre sus labios y chupa, juega con su lengua alrededor, ganando gemidos por parte de Law.</p><p>Si hay algo a lo que Law nunca iba a acostumbrarse es a las mamadas que Luffy le daba, tenía un pene grande y grueso, y Luffy siempre lo tragaba como si nada, le sorprendía el reflejo nauseoso de su pareja.</p><p>Sin embargo, hoy más que nunca quería estar dentro de su omega, y sabe que con cada vez que siga terminaría pronto.</p><p>-¡Ven aquí cariño!.</p><p>Law apartó delicadamente al menor de su miembro, la mirada de confusión el Luffy le dio ternura al mayor.</p><p>- ¿hice algo mal?</p><p>Oh no, el rechazo de algo suponía la tristeza y la inconformidad de un omega, rápidamente lo atrajo hacia él.</p><p>-¡Al contrario, si hubieses seguido, no habríamos llegado a más!.</p><p>-¡Oh, oh, bueno!.</p><p>Se volvieron a besar y Law lo depositó en la cama, acariciaba al menor, su mano viajo hasta el miembro de su omega, deleitándose con cada rose, el menor no cabía en sí mismo, cada suspiro y gemido por cada toque, su ano, comenzó a lubricar Slick, Law dejo de besar los labios del menor y comenzó con el cuello, su marca se veía tan tentadora en el cuello de su pareja, depósito besos haciendo que el menor soltara un suspiro, bajo hasta el pecho del menor, le quitó el corpiño admiraba los pezones ya erectos, llevó el izquierdo a su boca, y jugó con el otro, raro pensó, cuando jugo con el derecho, sintió la areola un poco más grande, y pudo notar que su pareja era más sensible, dejó de lamer el derecho y comenzó a atender el izquierdo, una vez satisfecho bajo hasta su estómago deteniéndose en el ombligo llevo su lengua  y comenzó a rodearlo, los gemidos de Luffy eran música para sus oídos.</p><p>Con sus dos manos comenzó a acariciar las piernas del monito, los ligueros se habían ido cuando bajo las bragas, estaba concentrado quitando las medias, se acercó al muslo derecho y lo beso, hizo lo mismo con el izquiero.</p><p>Luffy era un manojo de nervios.</p><p>Comenzó a mordisquear las piernas del omega, y noto que el ano de su pareja ya estaba lubricándose, amaba ese sabor, sin mucha demora paso su lengua, saboreando el dulce sabor del monito.</p><p>-¡OOOH sii!</p><p>La espalda de Luffy se arqueo con cada lamida que Law le daba a su entrada, era un delicioso placer, sintió un dedo alrededor.</p><p>-¡Law!</p><p>No pudo evitar gemir el nombre de su pareja, él sabía cuánto lo ponía el escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado de una forma tan llena de lujuria.</p><p>Law agrego otro dedo, y comenzó a hacer tijeras, adaptando y dilatando a su pareja para ser recibido.</p><p>-¡Mas, Laaaaw Tee, te, neecesito!.</p><p>Ahí se fue todo el autocontrol de Law, ver a su omega desnudo, jadeando y gimiendo su nombre, llamándolo por querer sentirlo, fue suficiente para que sacara sus dedos.</p><p>Luffy se sintió vacío al no tener a Law jugando dentro de él, iba a reclamarle hasta que se fijó en la mirada del mayor, eran los ojos de un depredador, y el era su presa.</p><p>Law alineó su pene en la entrada del menor, agarró una pierna del monito y la llevó hasta su hombro, con un suspiro entro de golpe.</p><p>-Lawww</p><p>Luffy se sintió lleno, amaba cuando su alfa estaba dentro de él.</p><p>Law se sintió cálido, amaba como Luffy lo hacía sentir cuando estaba dentro de él.</p><p>-¡Tan estrecho!.</p><p>-Mhum</p><p>Comenzó a moverse de una forma lenta y dura, hoy quería beber de su pareja más de lo que esperaba, quería llevarse las cosas con calma, comenzó a repartir besos en la cara del monito.</p><p>Luffy agarro la mano de Law sus dedos se entrelazaron, el choque de las caderas y los gemidos era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, estos momentos, eran los que más disfrutaban, no hacía falta palabras, con cada embestida, con cada gemido, con cada suspiro ponían en ello cuanto se amaban y se reconocían el uno al otro.</p><p>Luffy dejó escapar un gemido lleno de placer, Law le sonrió.</p><p>-¡Loo, encontré!</p><p>Law había golpeado la próstata del menor, siguió empujando hacia esa dirección, los ojos de Luffy se nublaron por el placer y el deseo, era asfixiante en el buen sentido, veía las gotas de sudor caer del cuello de Law hasta sus pectorales, perdiéndose en los tatuajes, los músculos más tensos y más resaltados estos eran los pequeños detalles que más admiraba de su alfa.</p><p>Mas el saber que él era quien tenía ese efecto en él, al igual que Law lograba ponerlo a mil solo con una simple mirada, solía decirle “el efecto Law”.</p><p>-¡Laaw, m e me vengo!.</p><p>-¡Yo también cariño!.</p><p>Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, Law comenzó a masturbar el miembro de su pequeño omega, sintió las paredes de su pareja apretarse mordió su marca logrando que ambos se vinieran al mismo tiempo, Luffy salpicó el abdomen de ambos, mientras que Law se corrió dentro del menor, el nudo comenzó a formarse.</p><p>Una parte de Law esperaba dejar embarazado a su pareja, cada que el nudo se formaba, solo deseaba que el esperma se uniera con el óvulo y se formara esa mórula, lo ansiaba, otra ola llegó y más gemidos salieron por parte de ambos.</p><p>-¡Estuviste perfecto cariño!.</p><p>Con respiraciones aun agitadas, Law les dio la vuelta, con cuidado de no lastimar al pequeño Luffy se acurruco en el pecho del mayor, con una pequeña sonrisa, comenzó a trazar los tatuajes mientras tarareaba.</p><p>Sintieron el nudo aflojarse dando señal para salir, Luffy se removió y una parte de Law se hundió, deseaba tanto que Luffy le dijera un día que siguieran haciéndolo con el nudo aun porque quería un cachorro, si fuese asi, Law jamás se lo negaría.</p><p>Ansiaba ver a unas piernitas pequeñas corriendo por debajo de la mesa, con unos hermosos ojos marrones que siempre le dijera papi por cada que regresara del trabajo.</p><p>Luffy noto la mirada perdida de su pareja, se mordió el labio inconscientemente, sabía que era momento de decirle a su alfa la buena nueva, esperaba que el mayor lo amara, como él ya había empezado a amarlo.</p><p>-¡Law!.</p><p>Law salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre salir del menor, comenzando a jugar con el cabello negro de su omega.</p><p>-Dime cariño.</p><p>-¿Qué opinas de compartir nuestro amor?</p><p>Law dejó escapar una pequeña risa.</p><p>-Ambos lo compartimos con nosotros bebé.</p><p>-Me refiero con alguien más.</p><p>Law frunció el ceño.</p><p>-¿Es acaso una invitación para tener algo con alguien más?</p><p>-Sí, es algo así.</p><p>Arqueo una ceja.</p><p>-¿me estas pidiendo un trío Monkey?</p><p>- ¿Qué?, No, por supuesto que NO.</p><p>- bueno eso de compartir nuestro amor sí que es algo.</p><p>- Jamás te pediría eso Law, eres MIO.</p><p>Law amaba cuando la parte omega de su pareja salía a relucir, Luffy se dio cuenta que tenía que ser más directo.</p><p>-Law, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero mi celo no ha llegado.</p><p>Law dejo de acariciar el cabello del menor, eso sí es algo que le había molestado desde hacía una semana.</p><p>-¡Olvide tomarme los anticonceptivos!.</p><p>Luffy se removió incómodo del pecho de Law y se sentó en la cama viéndolo de frente.</p><p>-¡Por dos semanas!.</p><p>Law estaba estupefacto.</p><p>-Tu sabes que he estado sintiéndome mal.</p><p>Law deseaba que Luffy le dijera que si a su gran deseo.</p><p>-Fui al Polar tang.</p><p>-¿Qué?, ¿fuiste al hospital donde trabajo?, pude haber ido contigo ¿por eso no me dejaste tratarte?.</p><p>Un suspiro salió de los labios de Luffy.</p><p>-No quería hacernos ilusiones , Chopper me atendió.</p><p>-¿qué dijo?</p><p>La voz de Law fue apenas audible.</p><p>-Estoy de cuatro semanas.</p><p>-¡ESTÁS EMBARAZADO!</p><p>Luffy gimió no quería que su alfa le dijera que no los quería sin embargo cuando vio a Law este tenía lágrimas en los ojos.</p><p>- ¿Law que?</p><p>Law atrajo a Luffy hacia sus brazos y comenzó a repartirle besos por toda la cara, restregó su cabeza en el cuello de Luffy.</p><p>-Un bebé Luffy, Un cachorrito.</p><p>-¿Te alegra?.</p><p>-¿a ti no?</p><p>Law sentía que se hundía, si Luffy no lo quería.</p><p>-Por supuesto que sí, lo amo.</p><p>Se llevó sus manos al vientre.</p><p>-Es una parte de nosotros dos, de todo el amor que nos tenemos, es solo, solo que pensé que tu no lo ibas a querer.</p><p>-Lo voy a amar más que a nada mi amor.</p><p>Law llevó su mano a la mejilla de Luffy y le dio un beso en la nariz.</p><p>-Ahora somos una familia mi amor.</p><p>-Lo somos, oh Dios, mis hermanos van a matarme, estoy esperando un bebé, tengo una marca, no he ido a casa en dos semanas.</p><p>-Tranquilo amor, hablaré con ellos.</p><p>-Es que no entiendes, ni siquiera estamos casados.</p><p>Law se quedó mudo ante eso, de pronto los planes que tenía para el fin de semana quedaron en segundo plano, le dio una sonrisa a Luffy mientras se levantaba, Luffy solo se sonrojo cuando vio a su pareja salir desnudo de la habitación.</p><p>Law llegó al despacho y puso el código de seguridad, 05/05/xxxx, nunca nadie lo sabría, pero todas sus contraseñas eran el cumpleaños de su pareja, sacó la pequeña cajita azul marino y volvió hacia la habitación.</p><p>-Tenía un discurso preparado para el fin de semana, un lugar al que ir, pero esto no es nada en comparación al regalo más grande que me has hecho cariño.</p><p>Luffy le vio curioso, mientras veía como Law se acercaba a él y le daba un suave beso en los labios, le dio una cajita.</p><p>-¡Espero te guste!.</p><p>Un anillo, con una hilera de diamantes sabía lo que eso significaba amor eterno.</p><p>-¿Law Qué?</p><p>-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz hasta hoy Luffy, no sabes cuánto te amo, te he amado desde el primer día que te vi.</p><p>Lágrimas caían de los ojos de ambos.</p><p>-siempre supe- Law siguió- siempre supe que tú y yo estaríamos juntos hasta el fin de nuestros días, me iba a dedicar a eso, ahora hay una personita pequeña creciendo dentro de ti- Law llevó su mano al vientre del monito.</p><p>-que nos unirá para siempre, no quiero estar lejos ni un minuto más de ti, Monkey D Luffy, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?</p><p>Lufffy quien sus hormonas lo tenían muy sensible, solo asintió, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su pareja.</p><p>-Sí, sí, si…</p><p>Law agarro la cajita y saco el anillo, se lo puso en el dedo anular a Luffy.</p><p>-Mio, ahora siempre estaremos juntos cariño.</p><p>- Siempre juntos Torao.</p><p>Law no pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo del apodo.</p><p>-Te amo Mugiwara.</p><p>-Yo te amo más Torao.</p><p>Luffy nunca pudo estar más agradecido con la vida, había terminado su carrera, tenía un trabajo, recompensó a sus hermanos, tenía unos muy buenos amigos “los mejores”, y una familia que estaba formándose poco a poco.</p><p>Acarició la mejilla de Law mientras se fundían en un beso, amaba los labios del mayor, y saber que iba a probarlos por el resto de su vida fue lo mejor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>